


Enthroned

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Yup it's definitely sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Created for The Perilous Land's Tiny Reverse Big Bang, in collaboration with the amazing cas_tielle. Check out their amazing "a spark without flame", written in response to this piece!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Enthroned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_tielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_tielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a spark without flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132001) by [cas_tielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_tielle/pseuds/cas_tielle). 




End file.
